Conventionally, an optical measurement device comprising the light emission aperture, through which the light is irradiated to a subject, is known. Such an optical measurement device is disclosed in Japanese Paten Published: JP2004-255075, for example.
According to the above Patent Document JP2004-255075 A1, the optical measurement device comprises an optical connector that irradiates light to be irradiated to the subject. Such optical measurement device comprises a main element including a laser diode inside thereof, an irradiation probe including an adapter, a detection probe, an optical connector and a connector. And the irradiation probe irradiates the light from the main element to the subject. In addition, the detection probe detects the light reflected (scattered) inside the subject body by the adapter and transmits the detected signal to the maid body. And the detection probe and the main element are attachably and detachably configured through the connector each other, and on the other hand, the irradiation probe and the main body element are connected fixedly through the optical connector.